Heartbeats
by SilverHowler
Summary: Jack finally realises that he loves Ianto, but just as everything seems to go their way, a tragedy occurs. Character death. Prequel to my story Broken.


**This is my second fic, I hope it is at least close to as good as my first. I got really encouraged to write after the kind reviews and the comments from friends, so this one is for you all.**

**It's a ...prequel it's called, I think, to my first story Broken. It's a short story about what exactly happened with Ianto, as all we got in Broken was Jack's jumbled thoughts and memories of the event. Hope you'll like it! Oh, and it's un-betaed, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, don't bother me and I won't bother you. Hm, that almost sounded like a poem.**

Jack yawned and stretched, he was feeling extremeley bored as nothing had happened for the last three days. No psycothic killer aliens, no creepy fairies, not even a stray weevil to keep himself occupied. With a sigh he got up and walked over to the glass wall, looking out over his team, who seemed just as bored as he felt. Owen and Gwen seemed to be involved in some half-hearted game of `throwing-pieces-of-paper-at-each-other-and-see-who-could-get-most-hits´ while slouching in their chairs, and Tosh was lying on the couch, reading a book and occasionally staring at Owen with a longing look in her eyes. That ony left Ianto... Jack looked around, but he couldn't see the young Welshman anywhere. _He's probably down in the archives_, Jack mused. Maybe he should go down there and disturb him. After all, filing was one of Jack's favourite pastimes next after weevil hunting. That is, if it involved Ianto and as little clothes as possible...maybe he could send the rest of the team home and they could play some naked hide-and-seek... Jack grinned at the thought and decided that that was exactly what he was going to do.

"Coffee, sir?" Jack jumped and spinned around, only to come face to face with an amused looking Ianto. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" he said with a smirk and held out a mug with steaming coffee to Jack.

"You never cease to amaze me Ianto, are you sure you wasn't a cat burglar or something before you joined Torchwood? 'Cause you're way too good at sneaking up at people." Ianto merely smiled and once again offered him the mug. "Thanks, Ianto, just what I needed." He reached out to take the mug, accidentally brushing against the younger mans hand, sending sparks of something warm and tingling through his body. He felt his heart speed up, beating so hard against his ribcage that it felt like it was trying to break free, and something fluttered in his stomach making him dizzy and week at the knees.

"Ianto..." His voice was hoarse with emotions, and as he looked into the Welshmans eyes he knew the young man was feeling the same. Slowly he reached up with his other hand, tenderly stroking the soft cheek, his thumb brushing against the lower lip that always was pouting in such an adorable way when Ianto was upset. Ianto closed his eyes and sighed contentedly as the Captain let his hand slide behind his head, fingers burying themselves in the thick, dark curls and caressing the nape of his neck. Without breaking contact Jack pulled them both together, feeling Iantos smaller body press up against his, body heat radiating through layers of clothes and hearts beating at the same rythm. He felt Ianto rest his head on his shoulder, and bent his own head to press soft kisses behind the Welshmans ear and down his neck.

"Jack..." It was a soft whisper, full of something they both had been trying to fight for so long, knowing it would only end in tragedy. But as he held the younger man Jack could no longer deny it. He was in love with this wonderful man, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, even though it would end in heartbreak when Ianto one day would die, so long before Jack. And he knew from the tone in Iantos voice that he wasn't alone in wanting that. Smiling he gently tilted Ianto's head so he was looking up at him.

"Ianto...I...I love you." God. He had said it. He looked down at the younger man, seeing those beautiful and innocent green eyes widen in surprise, a blush spreading over his pale cheeks, the pink colour making him look so much younger than he pretended to be, hiding in his fancy suits and behind a polite smile. As Jack bent down to kiss him he felt Ianto whispering something against his lips.

"Jack...Dw i'n dy garu di" And Jack smiled and kissed him, a loving, gentle kiss without the usual demanding, hungry passion that was always followed by a mind blowing shag, usually with Ianto bent over some desk in the Hub, or pressed up against a wall, moaning and screaming in pleasure as Jack ravished his body. This was so much more... so much deeper than their relationship up until that point. For once Jack thought that he wanted to make love to Ianto, not just fuck him. Gently he started backing Ianto towards the hole in his office floor where his bed was located. He wanted to show him how much he loved him, how much he cared, God, he wanted to do so much for him, wanted to give him everything he could ever desire. He should take him on a proper date, to a fancy restaurant perhaps, and a movie, to show him just how serious he was. Yes, he would do that, right after he had sent everybody home. Just him and Ianto, like a normal couple. Couple. He liked that word. Smiling he broke the kiss and looked at his young lover. _Boyfriend_, he corrected himself.

"Ianto, would you perhaps like to..." He was interrupted by shouting from below.

"Jack! We got a rift spike!" He swore lightly under his breath and started to back away from Ianto, only to realise that their hands were entvined, still holding the mug with now cold coffee. He smiled and pulled Ianto in for another kiss before downing the coffee in one gulp -after all it was his precious Ianto who had made it. Ianto smiled back and let Jack pull him out of the office, holding his hand. Who cared if the others saw? They were in love, and that was all that mattered. Maybe Gwen would back down now, knowing that Jack was truly taken. After all she had Rhys, and Jack thought she couldn't have found a more loyal and caring boyfriend. She only had to realise that, and maybe knowing that she had no chance on him would make her see more clearly. He could hope, at least. Together he and Ianto run down the stairs, hearts beating excitedly at the prospect of some adventure and maybe a little danger.

How could Jack have known that a heart that was beating so hard, so fast, so _alive_ would be so still and silent come the morning? He didn't know. No one knew, so no one was counting the last heartbeats of a man so _young_ and so full of _life_ that would soon be gone forever, heartbeats forever stopped.

And as the SUV swerved out on the road and sped towards their goal Jack started to plan a romantic dinner.

**Dw i'n dy garu di -I love you (Welsh)**

**Reviews are lovely, shines like the moon, please give me reviews and I'll update soon!**


End file.
